<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retreating in Hell by Eyeyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852110">Retreating in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeyu/pseuds/Eyeyu'>Eyeyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Gen, Goth - Freeform, Misanthropy, Tea, introspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeyu/pseuds/Eyeyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satori finishes the last of her work and enjoys the rest of the day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retreating in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd how despite that Satori managed all her Hellish work in the comfort of her own mansion, the Palace of the Earth Spirits, she was still always so tired by the end of the day. She wondered how that shrine maiden and that troublesome witch had the energy to handle their incidents, always flying from one place to another and dealing with annoying youkai all around Gensokyo. She hoped she’d never have to deal with humans like them again; it was annoying to hear their pesky hearts, much less interact with them. Next time it happens, I’ll spill all their dirty fetishes, she thought with a nasty relish. </p><p>Satori tool a sip of her delicious orange tea and enjoyed the present moment. She soaked in the calm rush of caffeinated energy going to her head and basked in the view of the beautiful glass stained window before her. The window looked out onto a view of Former Hell, where she could see the tiny zombie fairies scrambling about, abiding by the orders of Orin. Such a curious cat...</p><p>She took her attention away from the view outside and made for the library she always retreated to after work. Along the hallways, the many stained-glass windows were the only sources of lights in her large home, other than the occasional candle. It had a very beautiful effect, although it unsettled Koishi sometimes, whenever she came down from her outside adventures. Another difference between sisters, it seemed…</p><p>Satori entered her library and settled herself into her favorite chair next to another window and a small desk. On the desk was a glass pitcher, a stack of books, and some cat hair. She poured herself another cup of tea from the pitcher, grabbed the book that called The Mind After Death, and opened it from where the bookmark was placed. Satori read, and, for now, retreated in her own world of comfort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always headcanoned Satori as this weird and introverted Goth who hates humans and prefers the company of her pets. I sometimes feel this after I get off of work, even if it's at home. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>